


The Women of MCU

by angel1972



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles, and vignettes about the woman of MCU.  </p>
<p>In particular Peggy, Natasha, and  Sharon.</p>
<p>Prompts accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age: Natasha 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Marvel, and are being used without their permission for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made.

AGE:

She didn't know how old she was. Her files say she was born in 1984, but she didn't feel as if she was 30-years-old.

(There were days that she felt as old as the sky, as old as sin.)

In her dreams she saw Nazis, allied troops, and a man with a white star emblazoned across his chest. She heard gunfire, and smelt fire, and blood. And she knew, she felt it in her bones, that these weren't random images, but memories trying to burrow their way into her consciousness wrecking havoc on her mind, and making her question everything.


	2. Leather: Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is more like a drabble and a half. But I couldn't decide what to cut out.

Sharon's love affair with leather jackets began at the age of 5 when she slipped into her aunt's attic. There amongst old photo albums. exercise equipment, and various nicknacks was a box labeled SSR. Inside along with the brunette's old uniform, and Captain America poster, was a jacket, an old, brown, leather jacket that smelt of gun powder, and sweat, and rose perfume. 

(This was Aunt Peggy's jacket. This was the jacket she fought Nazis in; this was the jacket she fought HYDRA in. This was the jacket she founded SHIELD in.)

It was way too big for her, but that wasn't the point. She was still growing, becoming strong in her own way even as she followed in the brunette's footsteps.

The jacket was hers now, as was the Carter legacy. It was just a matter of time before she grew into both of them.


	3. A Good Woman: Peggy

Erskine was always good at seeing people's true self.

Even when they themselves couldn't.

When he met Peggy, he didn't see a weak, foolish woman. He didn't slam the door in her face as so many others had in the past, instead he opened it wide, and welcomed her through.

Later, in private she asked him why. He said, 'You're a good woman, Agent Carter. And the only way for this war to be won is for good people to rise, and fight.'

She remembered those words all her life, and did her best to always be a good woman.


	4. Natasha 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Feel free to send a prompt, otherwise its just going to be random little head cannons, that may or may not make into my stories.

**All Her Sins Remembered**

It's just a matter of time before the rest of the Avengers saw the files she released into the wilds of the internet.

It's just a matter of time before they recognized their teammate as a monster.

It's just a matter of time before they'll want nothing to do with her, and once again she'll be all alone. (And how stupid of her to allow herself to get used to being part of a makeshift family.)

Regimes fall all the time, and normally Natasha would never weep over them. But the fall of SHIELD was different, and so she may just make an exception in this case.


	5. Peggy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was inspired by seeing several Peggy cosplayers at various anime and comic conventions. I couldn't help but wonder what would Peggy think if she saw all these young woman dressed as her.

**Worth:**

Peggy had no idea where Steve was leading her, only that it was away from the other conventioneers, and that it had to do with that ridiculous comic he wrote and drew. Betty Carver: Secret Agent had been a run away hit, and there was even talk of making a TV show based on it. 

The brunette shook her head. She didn't need any of this silliness, she was a spy after all. It was her nature to operate in the shadows. But Steve insisted. He wanted the world to see her as she truly was, a brilliant, intelligent woman who he was proud to fight side-by-side with. 

“We're here.”

Peggy blinked and looked up. There were nearly a dozen of them. Women, some in WWII military outfits, some in 40's civilian garb, of differing ages, and races, and shapes all dressed as her. 

All wearing her signature bright red lipstick.

There was lump in her throat, as she looked up at Steve. He merely looked down at her with a proud smile on his face.

“I know you know you're worth, and now they do too.”

**End.**


	6. Latin: Natasha 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This inspired by a prompt on avengerkink. 
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=19943426#t19943426

Before the Black Widow.

Before the Red Room.

Before the orphanage.

Before all that, there was a little girl and her daddy.

Before the smell of death and blood, there was the smell of pipe-tobacco smoke, and old musty books written in a language long dead. There was her father's voice low and deep as he read about gods and heroes. 

He promised her that one day he would teach her Latin, and it would be their secret language. But that promise was broken in a hail of bullets, and later forgotten as her mind was taken from her and replaced over and over again.

She's free now. Her mind is her own, and even though there are large swaths of memory missing, there is still a small patch where a little girl and her daddy sit and read.

END.


End file.
